a felicidade que ganhei no baile
by sango7higurashi
Summary: a vida de kagome era horivel mas no dia de sua reputação acabar ela foi salva e descobrira algo que mudara a vida dela resumo pessimo nao o leve enconsiderasão para ler a fic FIC PARADA
1. baile

A felicidade que ganhei no baile

Meu nome é kagome Higurashi sou uma garota do colegial vivo com minha prima kikio e minha tia porque meus pais morreram num acidente de carro mas minha tia me trata bem mas kikio me odeia(não sei porque) e me faz ajuda-la a estudar (sou muito inteligente e ela quis que eu fizese uma prova pra ela) e a arranjar um namorado que ela queira (ano passado teve 17) e ta com um mas ela não sabe se ele vai ao baile(e eu nao sei quem é)

Hoje estamos nos preparando para ir ao baile do colegio eu que comprei meu vestido com umas economias e já vamos sair mas estou com uma sensação estranha pois kikio disse que meu vestido e mais bonito e que esta indiguinada coisa e tal isso não e bom sinal pois esse baile seria uma otima oportunidade de minha prima acabar mais com minha reputação pois todos me conhecem como a "empregada de kikio "mas la vamos nos

o lugar estava maravilhoso iluminado e com varias flores brancas mas depois da tradicional dança de casais (que eu fiquei de fora ) minha prima me chamou no meio de todos "coisa boa não é" e começou a fala

gente como muitos sabem essa criatura que esta aqui é minha empregada e fica deselegante a empregada vir mas bonita do que eu–todos riram- então ...

ela puchou a manga de meu vestido isso foi como um sinal e vieram varias mulheres e começaram a rasgar meu vestido e logico varios garotos começaram a olhar e vaiar de repente um garoto com cabelos prata olhos ambar e duas fofas orelhas de cachorro afastou as mulheres de mim e disse

que horror o que ela fez a vocês –ele então me cobri-o com o palito e me tirou da li mas percebi o olhar que ele deu a kikio como se a conhece-se

pronto venha comigo

obrigado

onde vc mora

aqui perto

vou ti leva

ta so espero que minha prima demore a chegar

porque

ela vai me matar pela humilhação que passo não divia ter feito isso

sei

entrei no carro dele e adormeci

quando acordei vi que não estava no meu quarto aquele que me salvo durmia como um anjo ai percebi que ele tava sem camisa e senti ruborizar e lembrei que durmi e ele me levou na casa dele então acordo

-bom dia –eu disse

-bom dia durmio bem

-sim obrigado

-que bom

-mas porque não me levou pra casa

-do jeito que sua prima é achei melhor trasela pra ca

-agora eu to frita

-calma eu te levo pra casa ela vai vai bricar com vc

- mas eu não posso ir assim (tava com a roupa de onten)

-calma vou te dar uma roupa de minha prima sango

-obrigada

e assim fomos toquei a campainha e quem atendeu foi kikio

-onde estava

-eu...

-eu levei ela pra casa depois do barraco que a senhorita armou e não quero que brigue com ela combinado –e mostrou as garras

-ta legal –disse de menos preso

-tchau

-qual seu nome

-inuyasha

-tchau

-tonta nem o nome dele sabia

-cala boca

entrei fui pro quarto e fiquei la o dia todo

mas o que kikio não sabe é que vou sair daqui rapidinho quando tiver pronto vo avizar minha tia ainda bem que ela deichou

(apartir de agora a historia vai ser narrada pelo inu por min e pela kagome )

inuyasha

bem sai dali e fui pra casa

- falo com a kikio na escola

ao chegar em casa vi a pessoa que mais odeio

- onde estava

-não é da sua conta sesshoumaru

-se não fosse eu não perguntaria

-se fosse já teria respondido

-mete a fussa e não implica

-pega agulha e fura lingua

-...

-ganhei não falo

-...

subi pro meu quarto mas encontrei sango que morava comigo e com sesshoumaru

-inuyasha cade minha saia jens curta linda e maravilhosa

-se tiver dado para uma vadia como a kikio eu vou te matar

-não é nada disso

-é que onten na festa não teve aquele barraco

-sei la eu sai antes pois o miroku disse que tava com dor de barriga

-eu salvei uma menina no barraco e troce ela aqui e emprestei sua roupa depois ela devolve

-acho bom

-e me diz uma coisa sango onde durmiu?

-na casa do miroku

-QUE!

-Não é o que ta pensando

-Então ta

Fui pro meu quarto pois hoje é sabado e não tem nada pra fazer

O final de semana foi chato para todos mas segunda-feira promete muita amizade e confusão

**oi gente !**

**sou nova no pedaço mas ja li varias fics e descupa ter parado de comentar é que tava viajando mas to numa boa e to avizando que so vou continuar essa fic com reviews ok **

**beijos **

**tchau**


	2. segundafeira

**Oi !**

**Gente eu não pretendo abandonar a fic mas quero reviews**

Capitulo 2 : como pode? 

Kagome estava correndo pois estava em cima da hora para o colegio" tudo culpa de kikio" que mandava kagome fazer tudo pra ela e ela acabou indo de carro

Nesses pensamentos ela chegou ao colegio a tempo

- kagome porque demorou ?

a miroku vc já sabe

a kikio ne?

É

Nesse instante o professor chegou

intervalo

kagome chegou ao patio e viu uma rodinha foi ver o que tinha acontecido e miroku foi atras

eu falei que ia parar mas tinha que dar o golpe final inuyasha

nada disso era pra deichar quieto kikio

o vai fazer me retalhar, esquartejar ,e me esplodir na esplosao da sua cabeça

hihihihihi- todos riam

não eu vou te mostrar o que vou vazer

ele entao fez eu corte no braço dela ela entao o olhou mortal mente e estralou os dedos nesse instante varias yokais aparecerão "me fudi"

kagome

eu vi o bando e tinha que ajuda-lo pelo que ele me fez ai lenbrei que ela são apaixonadas pelo sesshoumaru e ele sempre fica na biblioteca (mesmo na faqcultade ele vem a esse colegio que incrivel) entao sai de fininho e encontrei o sesshy

sesshoumaru-sama

sim

preciso de sua ajuda

o que

no patio tao as yokais da kikio e vam matar o inuyasha

ele deu um sorriso

melhor assim não tenho que sujar as maos

porque

ele é meu meio-irmao e eu o ODEIO

mas ele me ajudou na festa da escola agora eu quero ajuda-lo

entao foi vc que dormio em casa

foi

vou fazer isso mas não é pelo meu irmao

ok

ele entao me pegou não colo o que me fez corar de imediato

calma sei o que fasso

chegamos mais rapido com ele correndo ele me pos no chao e todos os olhares vieram pra min

a empregadinha ta com o sesshy vamos pegar ela

e vieram todas sesshy as segurou eu sai correndo e puchando inuyasha comigo

como conseguio convense-lo a me ajudar

não sei

fomos ate as quadras e os despistamos logo em seguida o sinal toco

depois do sinal a aula foi tranquila e na saida kagome e inuyasha sairam voando para não arranjarem increnca e foram para o shopping

kagome tenho alguem pra le apresentar

quem miroku

minha amiga que se deus quiser seminha namorada sango

e puchou a cortinha do provador mas sango estava de blusa e calsinha e ficou vermelha

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

miroku soltou a cortina

miroku eu vou te matar

não por favor –disse se ajuelhando

calma foi sem querer

inuyasha veio tambem-disse sango

foi

eles sairam da loja e foram tomar um lanche

kag: miroku ta tudo pronto pra operação tchau kikio

mir: otimo

san: que operação é essa

kag: eu vo i mora no apartamendo do miroku para mi livrar da kikio

inu: coitada

mir: ora

kag: aaaaaaaaaaa

todos :que foi

kag: a rin vem hoje

mir: serio entao vamos busca-la

eles entao sairam correndo e inuyasha e sango foram atras pegaram um taxi e foram para o aeroporto

rin

kagome querida quanto tempo...inuyasha?

vc me conhece?

Tomatinho vermelho vc não lembra de mim ?

Pera ai não pode ser aquela garota que na primeira vez que mi viu me deu um apelido

A vc lembra de mim

Como posso esqueser cortei seu cabelo

Há foi ele que picoto seu cabelo

Foi

Nossa mana fico horrivel


	3. tchau kikio

Capitulo 3 : tchau kikio 

Kagome

Eu sai do quarto de minha tia e fui pro meu e esperei dar 2 da manha sai de lá liguei pro Miroku e fui ver se kikio estava dormindo depois fui tirando as coisas mais leves levando pra baixo e pegando caixas pra poder encaixotar o meu PC que eu não troco por nada e outras coisas para eles levarem mas tinha algo me dizendo que ia acontecer algo

Inuyasha

O telefone tocou e Miroku atendeu e disse que tava na hora

sango fica aqui com a rin

Ta

vamos Miroku vamos

pegamos um carro

vc sabe dirigir ?

não

enato quem vai

eu

sesshoumaru?

entrem não faço isso por vc

eu sei

fomos pra lá chegamos rapidamente e entramos

Miroku vc tem chave

tenho a kagome me deu uma pra caso de emergência

narradora

eles entraram e começaram a levar tudo e foram pro quarto encaixotar as coisas restantes

kikio fala com kanna em seu quarto

bem eu vou estragar sua festinha

mas não acha que esta exagerando

não

uma coisa porque odeia tanto a kagome

porque ela tem o que eu sempre quis

o.o?

ela então abriu a gaveta pegou algo e saio

só faltava o PC e tava pronto desceram as escadas e kagome abriu a porta ate...

se der um passo seu PC vai pelos ares –disse uma voz bem conhecida

kikio..

nem mas um passo ou vou dar um tiro no seu PC –disse se preparando para atirar

kagome pulo ate o PC para protege-lo e a única coisa que se ouviu foi o eco do tiro mas ele nunca chegou em kagome kikio na verdade acertou inuyasha

idiota porque fez isso eu que fiz uma loucura

eu não ia deixar vc se machucar

kagome sentiu uma sensação estranha pelas palavras recém ditas

idiota –disse kikio preparando mais um tiro

eu não ia deixar vc fazer isso sabe disso

vai morrer pela honra então ?

vou morrer comprindo meu dever

kagome não entendeu mas pegou o mouse e usou o fio para amarrar a arma e puxar nisso Miroku pegou inuyasha com a perna sangrando pelo tiro e kagome levou o PC e entrou no carro

o que ouve –perguntou sesshoumaru

a kikio ia dar um tiro em min mas o inuyasha se pos na frente

eles seguiram para o hospital e sesshoumaru pra casa descarregar o carro e avisar sango

sesshoumaru subiu e deixou tudo lá e foi pro quarto

sango eu ...

quem é vc

sesshy não lembra de mim falou comigo semana passada Ta ficando igual o tomatinho vermelho

rin quanto tempo

sesshy o que dizia

o inuyasha ta no hospital

O QUE –gritou sango e rin

A kikio foi dar um tiro na kagome mas o inuyasha a protegeu

Nossa ele não esqueceu o que prometeu

Perdi alguma coisa –disse sango

Te conto depois priminha querida

E foram pro hospital atras do povo

Kagome

Fomos ate a emergência e inuyasha foi atendido logo

vocês são parentes do paciente

não somos amigos o irmão dele já vem foi buscar minha Irma e a prima dele

bem tudo bem o paciente foi submetido a uma cirurgia para retirarmos a bala logo te daremos mais informações

obrigada

logo sesshoumaru chegou podemos explicar melhor tudo logo o medico retornou todos aviam adormecido mas eu esperei e falei com o medico

como ele esta

ele esta bem esta no quarto descansando

ele terá que ficar quanto tempo aqui só uns 3 dias depois poderá sair mas terá que ficar de cadeira de roda ate melhorar ou seja pelo menos duas semanas

certo mas posso ir velo

claro é aquele quarto ali

obrigada

me retirei e fui lá inuyasha estava adormecido como era lindo dormindo ,sentei na cadeira e paguei a mão dele e adormeci

inuyasha

eu senti que tinha que proteger a kagome como havia prometido quando levei o tiro e Miroku saio de la desmaiei de dor acordei com o sol da janela na minha cara e vi que estava no hospital e kagome estava segurando minha mão enquanto dormia logo ela acordou

bom dia inuyasha

bom dia

como esta

digamos que já tive dias melhores

há vc terá que ficar no hospital 3 dias

O QUE

É mas eu te trago a matéria

Ta

Depois de dar os últimos detalhes chamou os amigos e foram pra casa já que aviam perdido a escola

no outro dia no intervalo da escola

kikio pro sua culpa o inuyasha ta no hospital

i daí

porque me odeia tanto

não devo satisfação a minha empregada

não sou mais sua empregada

pois vai ser não pode ficar num apartamento vc e o Miroku

alguns risos foram ouvidos (que mente maliciosa )

logo terá que voltar pra casa pois minha mãe é responsável por vc

mas ela deixou eu ir pra la e minha Irma já chegou e se não se lembra ela já tem mais de18 anos e pode ficar comigo

kikio ficou com raiva e saio logo o sinal toco e as aulas retomaram mas alguém não estava interessada " porque ela me odeia "

logo a aula acabou e kagome foi se encontrar com Miroku e sango para irem ao hospital

oi inuyasha como esta

nada bem a comida é horrível

amanha vc já vai

eu sei

bem vamos a aula

ta

e assim foi eles conversaram estudaram mas o tempo voa

bem inuyasha acabou-se o que era doce quem comeu aregalou-se a aula acabou

vc já vai

já

há TT

calma amanha eu volto pra ti tirar daqui

promete

prometo então ta

tchau

já Ne

ela saiu com seus amigos e foi pra casa

oi mana

e ai como ta o inuyasha

bem mas queria saber o que a kikio tava falando ela ia dar outro tiro no Inu e...

fashbak

idiota –disse kikio preparando mais um tiro

eu não ia deixar vc fazer isso sabe disso

vai morrer pela honra então ?

vou morrer comprindo meu dever

porque ela queria mata-lo –perguntou rin

porque ela iria aproveitar a oportunidade já que ela não pode te lo iria mata-lo para a kagome também ficar sem

o que miroku?-ele percebendo a burrada

MIROKU

Seu tonto não era pra dar um pio

Ta mas sesshoumaru não me mate foi sem querer

O que estão escondendo de mim

Kagome eu vou te uma coisa que foi escondida de vc por causa da morte de nossos pais

A kikio te odeia porque...

_Continua _

Oi tudo bem minhas aulas voltaram mas não esqueci da fic talvez vá escrever outra mas não sei ainda

**k-chan : obrigada e sei que o outro cap. foi pequeno mas foi de emergência pra ir rápido mas agora vai se maior **

**samia :brigada por ler ta e vo sim fazer o que vc falo **

**gente deixe sempre seu nome pra eu saber quem mando ta **

**kissus **


	4. segredo revelado

Capitulo 4 : segredo revelado ?

-Kagome a kikio te odeia porque...-nesse instante sesshoumaru abraça rin por traz e todos se assustam com a atitude dele

-Vc não vai disser quero aproveitar a liberdade

-Bobo

-?- sango e kagome não intendiam e miroku o olhava estranhamente

-bem como eu dizia é porque ela amava o inuyasha dês de pequena

-e daí

-e daí que vc foi prometida em casamento com inuyasha

-O QUE – DIZ SANGO E KAGOME JUNTAS

-Meu primo tonto ta prometido

-É e vc também sango

-Como assim sesshy

-Vc foi escolhida pra isso

-E quem é que eu vo casa

-O miroku

-O QUE –pergunta kagome sango e miroku

-Como assim eu

-Vc vai casa com a minha prima por causa das alianças familiares

-Porque vc acha que tinha que ficar atento na kikio

-A mas não sabia que ia me meter nesse lance a kagome era minha amiga ai minha mãe disse quando os pais dela morreram pra eu fica de olho na kikio mas não tava sabendo desse lance

-Vc sabia de tudo então

-Kagome sim eu sabia

-Podia ter mi dito

-É eu sei

-Não acredito que terei que casar com o miroku

-Não acredito que terei que casar com o inuyasha

-Foi por isso que ele me salvou no baile

-É

-Deixa eu vê se intendi eu fui prometida em casamento com o inuyasha quando papai era vivo e miroku como era meu amigo e a mãe dele tava metida no assunto ele tinha que fica de olho por causa da kikio e a sango tem que casa com o miroku e vc com o sesshy

-É e eu amo o sesshy

-Também te amo

-Nunca pensei que o sesshoumaru tivesse bom coração mesmo tendo que casa com rin

"olhar mortal "

-mas acho que não é so isso que a kikio querela acha que vc é mais bonita por isso te fez de escrava e por causa de sal dinheiro quando nos nos casarmos seremos mais ricas que a rainha da Inglaterra

-não viaja ta exagerando

-bem vamos já deu o horário temos que buscar o inuyasha

-vão vcs eu não vou

-mas kagome vc queria tanto ir

-não quero ir

-ta

-eles saíram de la e kagome foi para o quarto se fechou la e ficou chorando ate dormir

-cadê a kagome

-ela não veio esta chocada porque tivemos que contar pra ela sobre o casamento

-O QUE

-Não grite ainda esta no hospital

-Feh

-Vamos logo

-Ta

Assim eles saíram de la

1 mês depois

-oi inuyasha

-oi miroku e a kagome

-continua na mesma não sai do quarto por nada não vem a escola so in dia de prova

-é isso pesou pra ela

-foi ela não quer mais sair não come direito ela vai adoecer

-da pra fazer silencio

-ta

as aulas continuava mas kagome não tinha vontade de sair pois estava triste não queria comer não queria viver pois se sentia traída por todos

-porque isso tinha que ser assim

a chuva parecia chegar mas kagome nem percebera se arrumou e saio

-Olá porteiro quando miroku chegar fala que sai

-sim senhora se ele acreditar em min do tempo que não sai

ela nem ouviu saio andando logo a chuva se iniciou ela então parou num portão grande aberto e velho entrou la haviam cruzes e outras cousas flores e umas poucas pessoas chorando achou uma lapide escrita

"aqui jaz Sr e Sra. Higurashi"

-porque meu pai vc fez isso comigo porque como precisava do senhor e me faltou vc

a chuva estava grossa sujeito a pegar pneumonia então kagome achou melhor voltar mas na correria e pouca visibilidade ninguém vê... apenas ouvem o barulho de um choque... um freio... a cor mais vista vermelho...e um grito... a porta de um carro se abrindo e um monte sendo feito envolta de um corpo prostrado no chão e o barulho de uma sirene é ouvido logo depois e so sobrando cochichos de curiosos sim kagome avia sido atropelada por um carro que andava dentro do limite mas rápido demais para se brecar nu asfalto molhadol... e perto dali o som do telefone se é ouvido... ate parar por alguém que atende

-alo

-alo com quem falo

-rin Higurashi

-a senhorita é que de kagome Higurashi

-irmã mais velha

-sinto lhe disser mas sua irmã foi atropelada e esta no hospital viva

-certo vou direto pra i

- quem era rin

-miroku a kagome foi atropelada

-o que

-acabaram de ligar do hospital então vamos pra la ta

eles seguiram rumo ao hospital e ligaram para inuyasha no caminho que encontro eles la

-quero saber da paciente Higurashi

-é so falar com aquele medico ali

-obrigada

-doutor eu so irmã da kagome Higurashi como ela esta

-bem mau ela esta com pneumonia e foi ferida cravimente perto da custela

-como ela pagou pneumonia

-quando 0o corpo esta fraco se pega

-ela não tava se alimentando direito faz um mês

-por isso pegou essa pneumonia e terá que opera pois a pneumonia esta afetando demais o ferimento sinto dizer mas sua irmã esta com sérios riscos de vida

ela foi se encontra com todos e explicou a situação de kagome

-calma rin to aqui com vc

-há sesshy

-minha kagome vai morrer

-não vamos rezar por ela e esperar

-ah senhorita tem mais uma coisa

-sim

-ela presisa de transfusao de sangue

-serto o meu é igual ao dela

-ela perdeu muito sangue e como norma nao posso retirar muito sangue seu presiso de outro voluntario

-serto

com licensa

-o que foi rin

-a kagome presisa de sangue e so o meu nao basta

-qual é o tipo

B+(b positivo)

"se nenhum deles tiver a situaçao complica pois so conheço uma pessoa com esse sangue o dificio é comvenser a ajudar "

_continua _

oi tudo bem gente deixei esse suspense no ar o que será que vai acontecer e vai ter algo muito difisio nao queria agradecer por saber que tem gente lendo e quero disse que sem vcs eu não iria tar aqui

**bem tenho uma fic nova "meu passado "mas ela não vai ser kagome e sesshy vo faze uma votação **

**k-chan: sim a kikio é meio loca mas eu não vou mudala muito e obrigada por ler **

**já ne **

**kissus **


	5. plano b

Capitulo 5 

miroku

não

sango

não

sesshy

não

inuyasha

não sinto muito

agora é que a kagome morre

que

é que sotem uma pessoaque pode doar sangue

quem

DIN DON

oi tia

ho rin querida mais quanto tempo vc já é uma moça

tia a kikio ta ai?

Esta sim e ...

Sesshoumaru

Ola

Estressadinho como sempre e quem é essa moça do seu lado sabe que vai casar com arin

Ela é a minha prima a ...

Sango ne? Ho finalmente vou conhecela , ola querida como vc é bonita miroku vc tem que cuidar bem dela

Eu sei

Ho que maravilha que casal lindo vao ser ...

Que que esta procurando inuyasha

Nada rin

Não achei a tomada ela deva ser movida a bateria- disse a sango e sesshy que deram um sorriso

Bem entrem e... cade a kagome toda garota prendada tem que acompanhar o noivo não é inuyasha

Tia a kagome esta no hospital e presisa de uma transfusao mais so eu não basta eu presiso da kikio

Acho que se depender dela a kagome morre

Miroku

A sangosinha –ele tomou um murro e todos ficaram com gotas

Como o amor é lindo – big big gotas

Quem é mae

A kikio e sua prima rin

Oi rin veio morrar aqui

Não

E cade a minha empregada

A kagome não e sua empregada

Ta mais o que vieram fazer aqui

Akagome sofreu um acidente e presisa de transfusao

De vc o sangue

Não pode ser so eu ela perdeu muito sangue e é norma do hospital

Entao que morra

Kikio se fizer isso eu não caso com ela

OQUE

Não pode fazer isso inuyasha

Sesshoumaru temos o plano B

Plano B?

É sango caso acontecese algo deveria me casar com a kikio a kagome com o miroku e vc com naraku

Que nossa prima tera que casar com o naraku

É ou vce prefere deichalo com a rin ele era apaixonado por ela

Claro que não

Entao

Ta

Certo eu ajudo a kagome

um mês depois

- inu-kun

ola kikio

que foi vc ta tao pra baixo

nada

oi inu oi kikio

oi kagome

ola kagome

e ai como vao

bem e voce

a to otima obrigado kikio sem vc eu não estaria assim

e a rin

ta bem ela pegou uma gripe e ta em casa o sesshy ta com ela

aqule idiota do meu meio-irmao ta é se aproveitando

não fala assim inu-kun

mais é verdade kikio

bem eu já vo tenho que encontra-la entes que ela tente suisidio dinovo

é ela não supero essa

claro ela passo o mesmo que eu so que ela ama o miroku e ele ela

é coitada

tchau

tchau k-chan

k-chan ?

algun problema kikio

não

-ola sango

oi

a não fica assim

mais eu amava o miroku

hoje vc vai conhecer o naraku ele vai la em casa

serio é

continua

mi perdoem por ser pequeno é que não deu mesmo ta e eu acho que vo para de escrever porque não ta vindo review e pesso pelo amor de deus rewies e que se puder ler a fic meu passado e to avisando que vo deleta a fic poderosas ta

**kissus**


End file.
